When the morning comes, the hurt of yesterday will heal
by notbrokenjustbent
Summary: Rachel has been abandoned. Santana will be abandoned. When they crash, Rachel provides a place for the Latina to live. When Santana moves in, she finds what Rachel has been hiding all this time, and Rachel learns why Santana had been hiding who she is. Pezberry friendship. Warnings: Neglect, Child abuse, Homophobia and eating disorders.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE **

She closed her eyes the second the sun came up. Shining into her small brown eyes. Reflecting every movement the dawn sky moved. White clouds came into view and the the scene looked lovely as ever. She sighed as she climbed off her queen sized bed. Jumping off as her feet hovered more then a few inches off the ground. She was small for her age, so the sweaters **were** child sized. But everyone at school loved to point it out and make fun of her. There were clothes her mother had left with her. But she couldn't bring herself to wear them, because her mother had disappeared just a few weeks before. Leaving her alone, to cook, to clean, to dress herself. And if she ever looked at the clothes, she would be reminded.

Her mother wanted broadway. Just as much as she did. And so she left with just a note on her bedside. Saying she couldn't deal with everything. Everything as in a daughter who kept trying to tell her that her mother's boyfriend was abusing her. That she didn't believe her. And Rachel told her to pick him or her the night before and when she woke in the morning to the note. She knew who her mother had chosen.

Pushing the reminder to the back of her mind. She slipped on a sweater that felt so much bigger now she had lost some of her weight. She put on a plaid skirt and knee socks. Yes she looked ridiculous, but that meant no one would want to talk to her and make friends with her. Which means they wouldn't get close to her, and hurt her. She stared in the mirror and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She looked too much like her mother, it hurt.

If you looked even closer, you could make out a hand shaped bruise on her cheek and if you rolled up the sweater, you could see the bruises on her back and arms. The hand coming from her mother the night before she left her when she demanded her mother choose between her and her abusive boyfriend. The other bruises coming from the boyfriend, when he had beat her when her mother was knocked out by alcohol. She had been an addict for the last few months ever since she got depressed. Then she got a boyfriend she met in a club, and all he wanted was Rachel. To beat Rachel.

Rachel wondered who he was going to beat now that Rachel wasn't with them. She guessed maybe her mother, and she had warned her. But her mother didn't believe her, or she just didn't listen.

Coming into the kitchen, she made herself some cereal. It was silent when she sat down and ate. All alone in the kitchen with haunting memories of what happened in there. She subconsciously let a tear roll down her cheek. It wasn't sympathy for herself, okay maybe it was. But she replaced it with anger and slammed her bowl loudly into the sink and cut her finger in the process. She grabbed a tissue and wiped the blood away. It was that time she realised what relief it gave her. And lots of thoughts and ideas came into her mind.

"No Rachel" she told herself and pulled herself away from the counter. She was better then that. She never took out her anger on herself. She couldn't do that to herself, no point beating yourself up for something you couldn't control. She couldn't control what her mom did, she couldn't control what her mom's boyfriend did, the only thing she could control with how she dealt with it. And the only way she knew, was to sing about it.

_A chair is still a chair_  
_Even when there's no one sittin' there_  
_But a chair is not a house_  
_And a house is not a home_  
_When there's no one there to hold you tight_  
_And no one there you can kiss goodnight_  
_Woah girl_

She walked over to her living room and just stared at the empty sofas that no one had sat on for weeks, including herself. As she spent most of her time upstairs in her room. Where all she would usually do is sleep. And cry herself to sleep. She missed her mother's kisses, not that she had kissed her for months even when she was here, and when she did it usually smelt like alcohol or something like that.

_A room is a still a room_  
_Even when there's nothin' there but gloom_  
_But a room is not a house_  
_And a house is not a home_  
_When the two of us are far apart_  
_And one of us has a broken heart_

She was sure her mother was living it up somewhere in New York. She probably dumped her boyfriend and met a new one. She probably didn't think twice leaving her here. And Rachel was probably just a piece of dust in her mother's eyes, the alcohol probably caused that. But even through all of that, she still had a little bit of love for her mother and she was sure her mother must still care about her, maybe when she realises what she's done she'll come back for her. Hopeful thinking.

_Now and then I call your name_  
_And suddenly your face appears_  
_But it's just a crazy game_  
_When it ends, it ends in tears_

_Pretty little darling, have a heart_  
_Don't let one mistake keep us apart_  
_I'm not meant to live alone_  
_Turn this house into a home_  
_When I climb the stairs and turn the key_  
_Oh, please be there_  
_Sayin' that you're still in love with me, yeah_

_I'm not meant to live alone_  
_Turn this house into a home_  
_I climb the stairs and turn the key_  
_Oh, please be there, still in love_  
_I said, still in love, still in love with me, yeah_

She walked out of the house with her purse swung over her shoulder. She opened the door and locked it back again before turning around and letting the cold air breath on her skin. She fought the urge to shiver because it wasn't cold, not as cold as it was in that house.

_Are you gonna be in love with me?_  
_I want you and need you to be, yeah_  
_Still in love with me_  
_Say you're gonna be in love with me_  
_It's drivin' me crazy to think_  
_That my baby couldn't be still in love with me_

She walked her way to school. Each footstep taking her a little further. Her heart broke just a little more when she saw Finn and Quinn come out their car together. She couldn't help but grimace at the way Quinn held his hand and looked up at him with a loving happy smile as he gripped her hand just a little tighter. She couldn't trust someone to be her boyfriend, which is why she let Finn slip right through her fingers. She might have pushed him away, but she was hoping he would come back. Maybe he didn't see the spark between them after all.

_Are you gonna be? Say you're gonna be_  
_Are you gonna be? Say you're gonna be_  
_Are you gonna be? Say you're gonna be_  
_Well well, well well_

_Still in love, so in love, still in love with me_  
_Are you gonna be?_  
_Say that you're gonna be_  
_Still in love with me, yeah_

She didn't hesitate to open the door of doom. She knew what was going to happen when she did, so she lingered back a bit, just to finish the song.

_With me, oh_  
_Still in love with me, yeah_

Swinging the door open and taking the first step in. She was immediately met with thousand pieces of ice splashing onto her face and cutting her skin, with a blue ice cold liquid filling her mouth and running down her sweater. Luckily it was a dark red sweater, so it didn't show too much. She let everyone laugh at her before she picked herself up and ran towards the nearest bathroom. Nearly slipping twice, but she wasn't going to give them something else to laugh at.

As soon as she opened the door she didn't open her eyes so the light shined through her eyelids. Her eyes were stinging and needed to be washed out. She had to see who else was in there though, so she peeled one eye open and she was shocked to see only one Cheerio standing by the sink looking cautiously at her. Her mascara in one hand like she had been putting it on but stopped to look at her. Her other hand was keeping her upright on the sink.

"I'll just...go to the other one" Rachel mumbled retreating backwards. She turned to go but Santana stopped her "You can stay if you want" she said turning back to her reflection and continued putting on the makeup "You obviously need it" she stated amusingly. Like she was amused at the sight.

"Laugh all you want Santana, just remember whose car **you** will be washing when you're older" Rachel snapped turning to brace herself on the sink. Her cut was bleeding again but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She was just so sick of these Cheerios.

"Yeah" Santana said doubtfully "Like that will happen" she raised her eyebrow as she slipped away her mascara in her bag "Have fun hobbit" she chimed as she walked past, shoving Rachel in the shoulder with her own. Rachel jumped and then turned to the mirror where she watched Santana go. What she noticed was how Santana lingered back, only fully walking out when she realised Rachel was watching.

As soon as she was gone Rachel slammed her hands down on the sink "I wonder why they can't just leave me alone" she whispered. She heard the bell ring for first period, but she couldn't go out like this. She washed the slushy out of her hair and switched outfits. Before she walked out again, she got out makeup to cover up the bruise that had reappeared because of the slushy. She just hoped Santana didn't see that.

* * *

She saw that. Santana paced down the hallway. Trying to convince herself she didn't see it but she did. It was a hand print on the diva's cheek. And she was surprised, she didn't even know the other girl wore makeup, she thought that was just her natural skin colour or something.

She tried to tell herself she didn't care. So what, maybe someone tried to slap some sense into the midget or something, which obviously didn't work. Because Santana would **not** end up cleaning cars like Rachel said she was.

Shaking her head she walked into first period and took the desk right at the back. Some football player smiled at her and looked like he was checking her out, so Santana just stuck the finger out at him and then looked back at the front.

She was still tired after last night. Her and Brittany had been talking about what they are. Santana finally came out to her best friend and admitted she was gay. But she knew she wasn't ready to come out to the world, to her parents or to her grandmother. They would be disgraced with her and probably wouldn't accept her. She would be an embarrassment to the family and she dreaded to think what they would do to her.

So she knew she had to avoid Brittany today. In case the blond made her come out to her parents so she could be in a relationship that her parents 'accepted' but she wasn't ready. And she wasn't sure how long the blond would wait for her.

After five boring long minutes filled with watching the clock. The door reopened and Rachel came in. Dressed in a new outfit and wet hair. Miss Holiday looked at her and immediately understood, since this always happened to her smallest student "That's okay Rachel, just sit down"

Had she missed what Rachel said? Then Santana realised what she was so busy staring at. The new sweater had pulled up just a little, making it so obvious she had just changed, and Santana could see a small bit of exposed skin, and unless Rachel put dark makeup on her back too. It was a different colour, but it wasn't a colour, it was a big fat bruise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love the responses I got for this story so I just had to update. Hope this Chapter doesn't disappoint and this is just a chapter to get the point of the plot through for further chapters. It has a bit of BrittBerry in but Brittany doesn't have to stay around if you don't want her to. **

**My first reviewer for Chapter One: beanor008: You don't know how much that review meant to me, I love all your stories that you write on ****here and I forget I'm writing on the same thing where you can read too. Thank you for my first review for this story :)**

**For everyone else who reviewed thank you and please enjoy this one :)**

* * *

_**SANTANA (POV)**_

I watched as Rachel sat down. Flattening out her skirt and pulling down her sweater. It probably didn't register her mind that someone could have seen that bruise but maybe she didn't know it was there. I had noticed a change in Berry lately, for one she was getting skinnier and would hide away usually and not speak to anyone. She would push everyone away, much like I did. But I had a reason.

My parents weren't well...accepting of me as much. But if you tell anyone that I will cut you. They never have been accepting. They kicked my brother out when he was sixteen. They never spoke about him anymore, he was just a piece of dust in their eyes.

I folded my legs and pretended to listen. My mind kept going back to Brittany. Luckily she wasn't in any of my classes until glee club. Well that was good, because I could just skip glee club if I want and then I won't have to see her all day.

I was so scared about what would happen when my parents found out about me and her. I would probably turn into my brother. Abandoned.

So now I just had to hide who I was from them. Because if they kicked me out, where would I go?

_RING!_

That was the bell. Where did the time go. I sigh as I collect my things and drag myself out of the room. I pass Rachel on the way, and don't think I didn't notice the way her body stiffened when I did. Did she think I was going to kill her or something?

"What Berry?"

"Huh?" Rachel looked up and I could see evident fear in her eyes. I raised an eyebrow "Stop looking like I'm about to bite you" I said, and just because I'm mean I jumped in her face and made a bite noise like a dog did when he was about to bite you. She jumped back and I enjoyed a laugh. She didn't look too amused though.

"I don't get what you get out of being mean to me" she said grumpily as she collected her books and held them to her chest.

"Entertainment" I answered "Now what was that bruise on your back and cheek?" I asked now that I was here, I didn't want to public talk to her again so might as well do it now "Oh, that's just when I fell in my dance class, it's healing though as you probably...saw" she mumbled the last part and stepped around me and walked out.

This was odd. Usually I did the walking away and avoiding.

"Just remember where I stand Berry" I reminded her as I walked in front and overtook her "And just remember where you do too"

The rest of the day I avoided Brittany, and Rachel avoided me. I don't know what the hell is up with her but I shouldn't really care. She was just a selfish broadway diva who probably had the best life out of all of us, I don't see why_ I_ have to be nice to her.

So a few hours later here I was. Being in glee club bored as ever. We were doing some dance routine and Rachel was between me and Finn. But when Finn lifted a hand, I noticed a obvious squeak Rachel made and ducked. That made Finn stop. The piano guy stopped and Mr Shue to ask "Is everything alright?"

I looked at Rachel. I could barely make out Tina mutter "Drama queen" but i ignored her like I usually do. Usually I would ignore Berry too but it was an obvious squeak. I wondered why I was just noticing this, although I was noticing Rachel was coming to after-school rehearsals now, not like she needed it as these steps she had learnt since she was 'four years old' but it had only been two days since we last talked.

* * *

_**Two days earlier...**_

_**RACHEL (POV)**_

_Keeping my head high away from all the insults I got I was use to. Walking home to an empty silent house I was not. Even after these weeks I was still broken as ever. I avoided people and just came straight home. Now though I go to Glee Club again, I told Mr Shue I couldn't make it all the other times because it was just another hour to wait for a empty home. And I usually went before all of this happened just to avoid my mother and her boyfriend, I even stayed after and learnt all the dance steps, b__ut when people ask I just say I learnt them when I was four._

_This time though when I turned the key and walked in. It wasn't an empty house like it usually was. I could feel someone else's presences. And a part of me thought Mom! My mom! She was home. I was angry w__ith her but she came back._

_It wasn't her I saw on the sofa. It was a man with his back was to me but he turned around when he heard me come through and smiled his crooked teeth._

_It was him._

_And you know how that would turn out._

* * *

_**Present **_

_**SANTANA (POV)**_

I watched as Berry moved further and further from Finn until she was nearly pressed up against me.

"You were going to hit me" she stated, her voice shaking and pointing a finger accusingly "Did she put you up to that?" she yelled looking at Quinn "Do you both really want to punch me so badly?" she accused.

"No, Rachel I would never" Finn tried to reassure her as he took a step closer "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there"

"Because you're so short" I add. Rachel turns around to me and I can't explain what she looks like. All I can explain is that she has a cut lip and more makeup on. But it's also a look that I haven't seen etched on her features before. It looks like a brick wall. Like she had built a brick wall around herself.

"You stay out of this Santana" she yelled "All of you just stay away from me!" she growled as she stormed off. Everyone watched her concerned. And Mr Shue just looked confused "Should I go after her?" he asked us. Even though he was the teacher.

"If she's gone into the bathroom you can't" Mercedes stated "Maybe I should go" she decided looking around to see if anyone wanted to approve or argue. She got nothing but scattered mumbles from the others but Mr Shue stopped her "Mercedes, I think you should work on your steps a bit more" he advised.

"Are you serous now?" Mercedes rounded on him.

"Don't take this personally" he said "But I need someone who knows already what they are doing so it would be okay for them to miss out" he said. I snort. Wheezy looks like she's about to burst and I could almost see the steam coming out of her nostrils.

"How about we just give her some time" I suggested "She's obviously gone all loopy" I stated.

"Santana" Mr Shue sighed "We're suppose to care about each other in here" he scolded me "Looks whose talking" I snap back.

"Last chance, one more comment and you're out of here" he warned.

"Oh so you let Rachel walk out?" I asked him. He ignores me and we carry on rehearsing. He picks bizarre moments to stick up and not to stick up for certain members. If you asked my opinion he was as bad as a glee club director then a spanish teacher. I just run a finger through my hair and watch Finn go up to Mr Shue and beg him to send someone after Rachel to make sure she was okay.

"Finn, I'm sure she's fine" Quinn told him "She was just being dramatic and paranoid about us, like she is worth breaking a nail on" she sneered.

"She must have got that idea from somewhere" he said.

He had a point.

And then it hit me.

"Brittany? I need you to do something" I said as I walked over to my blond secret girlfriend. She smiled at me and nodded "Yeah San?" she walks closer to me and presses our nose together "Do you need me to rub your shoulders again?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I need you to go after Rachel"

"Really? Yes! I wanted to but I thought you wouldn't let me" she admits. I smiled sadly "Don't let me tell you what to do and not to do Britt" I told her. She nodded, told Mr Shue and walked out.

When she comes back I can get my answers. I know something is going on with these bruises and I'm not going to pretend I can't see it no more. I can't pretend I don't actually care when I kinda do. If someone is hurting her, like a Jock or Cheerio or something, as most popular girl in glee club it's my job to protect the little gleeks. Even the most annoyingly loud small one.

* * *

_**RACHEL POV**_

"Whoever you are just go away" I shout when I hear someone come in after me. I was sitting on the toilets floor, replaying what all had happened last night. Why had he come back, and where was my mother? I was still abandoned. He wasn't my dad. This wasn't father and daughter abuse. This was just abuse towards strangers. I didn't know him, all I know was what he saw when he saw my mother that day at the club. She was an easy target with a daughter, all men like that would so go to that.

If I had my phone I would call the police. He took my phone away though and he threatened I say nothing about this to anyone, otherwise...he left his threat unfinished just for effect.

"Rachel?" It was Brittany. Why oh why did they have to send the most innocent girl in here after me? She bent down in front of me and asked me "What's wrong?" so sweetly and softly. She brushed a piece of hair out of my face and told me "You have a cut on your face"

"I know" I answered.

"How?" she questioned.

"I...nothing Brittany, go back to glee club, tell Mr Shue I'm..going to the nurse" I didn't want to say home in case she thought of following me. I moved around her and looked behind me to make sure she wasn't following me. I just needed to be on my own right now.

"Rachel wait!" she said as she grabbed my wrist. I hissed in pain and she immediately dropped her hand but took hold of my arm, before I could stop her she looked at my wrist. And her blue innocent eyes turned angry as I've ever seen them on her.

"Who did this to you?" she demanded very non-Birttany like. She had seen the handprint on my arm now, I looked up through shakily, what would sweet Brittany do? She would tell her cat. But what would angry Brittany do? She would tell her lion. Santana Lopez.

"Brittany you can't tell anyone about this" I begged her. I pulled out from her grasp and tried to run. But I felt arms around me and turn me around, suddenly I wasn't on the ground no more, I was up in her arms.

"Brittany put me down please" I say and she does put me back on the counter "Wow Rachel you're so light and tiny!" she gasped "Now show me any other bruises you have on you and I know when you lie, you're voice goes all squeaky and like"

"It does not" of course my voice had to squeak right then. What a cliche.

"Do you have any more?"

I looked into her eyes and debated on lying "Please don't tell Santana" I told her.

"But San can help" she tried to convince me. I cut her off "Brittany if I show you you can't tell her, she will use this against me for the rest of my life and plus she already knows some of it" I admitted.

"What! She knew and didn't tell me?" Brittany yelled.

"I told her I fell in dance class" I told her. Brittany did a very Cheerio move of raising an eyebrow "She knows you're lying, we're in the same dance class after all and I would have told her"

"Then she doesn't care" I shrugged.

"She does, she just doesn't show it, but she does, and she has lots of layers people don't know about that make her who she is" then she stopped and got an idea "An eye for an eye" she said.

"A what?"

"I tell her this and you can know something about her" Brittany explained.

"What?" I challenged crossing my arms "Nothing can-"

"San is gay, and she's my girlfriend, there! Can we tell her now so she can beat up whoever did this to you?" I laughed seeing this side of Brittany but then turned serious "Santana is actually gay, and you're actually dating?"

"Yeah, that's probably why she's been a bit angry, her parents aren't-" she stopped herself and then continued "-very accepting"

I nodded "Wow, so the s word is dating"

"S? Are you talking about Santana?"

"No the s word?"

"Essex?"

I bite the inside of my cheek "Never mind" I sigh as I shook my head. Maybe only someone like Brittany can bring out the heart of the HBIC.

"You have to let me tell San now" Brittany ordered crossing her arms in front of me and looking very scary.

"What would you do if I said no?" I asked riskily.

And suddenly I'm swept off the counter faster then I can blink. There's my answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretty MAJOR warnings here: Child abuse. If this triggers you then you shouldn't read. This is probably the last chapter with this warning is so it's okay. Just be warned! ANGST. **

**My first reviewer for chapter two: Guest: In future chapters maybe, but first they have to get all the problems out of the way, most of you wanted a three-way-relationship but MAYBE in the future, if they have time for a relationship. **

**Song used was half of Ludacris 'Runaway Love' featuring Mary J Blidge. **

* * *

**Rachel POV **

"Brittany put me down!" I yelled as I felt myself being carried down the hallways of my school. I treid to struggle out of her arms, but she had long arms and a strong grip, I couldn't get out if it!

Finally she stopped. Only to get her keys out "God Rachel you're so light" she gasped.

Using her stopping to advantage I managed to wiggle out and I ran for my freedom. Wait, If I ran home that wouldn't be freedom would it? I stopped and turned around "Brittany? What are you going to do with me?" I asked just to see if there was a better option.

"You're coming to my house" she stated "We need to talk, with Santana"

I start to whine and she says sternly "I told you her secret it's only fair!" she reminded me.

"Yeah but I can pretend I don't know her secret" I said "It's not like I didn't know in the first place" I pointed out.

"Just like her, she knew about this and she didn't say anything, you knew about her and you didn't say anything, I promise San won't tell, Lord Tubbington might though so we might have to cover his ears when you tell us, and if it's Finn then-"

"Okay I get it" I cut into her angry ramble "And it's not Finn" I add.

She just shrugged and gently got me by the arm and we walked towards her car and I got in "Are you tall enough to sit at front Rachel?" she asked me carefully.

"Of course I am" I told her, rolling my eyes a little. I locked in my seatbelt and she started the car "I'm just going to tell San, just in case they thought were running away, I told her to tell him you're re ill and I'm taking you home"

"You're home" I added.

"My home" she clarified.

She took her car out of the drive and I don't have time to find an excuse when Brittany suddenly said to me "If you tell me now, I can just tell San instead of you having too" she told me.

"Uh...yeah" I look at the windows, hoping to find some ideas "I was attacked on the street, late at night"

Her eyes widened "You know who did this to you though?"

"No, I never saw him or her, they left"

"Oh" she said quietly "Guess she can't beat them up"

"So..there is no helping you can do" I shrugged.

"I guess" she said quietly "But I can always take you to Dr Lopez to take a look at your bruises"

"Dr Lopez?"

"Yeah, San's dad, I'll text her and we can go to there"

"Where?"

"The hospital"

* * *

Santana met us a while after. And we walked into the hospital together. It was weird this, me with Santana and Brittany, who I thought hated me walking me into the hospital. I was between them, both of them holding one of my arms, Brittany a bit more gently and Santana more roughly, they thought I was going to try and escape and Santana didn't look like she believed a word about the attack. She was pretty mad I lied to her about the dance thing, but Brittany claimed she would understand.

"Rachel Berry?" Dr Lopez asked me. I nodded, he looked a lot like Santana. I hear a laugh come from beside me "Well he is my dad" Santana said like she had read my mind, or I said that out loud.

He gave Santana a once over and she stiffened a bit but composed. Then he guided me through and Santana and Brittany stayed on the waiting seats.

I don't see why they couldn't have just come through, he was Santana's dad after all.

* * *

**Santana POV**

"San shouldn't we go with her?" Brittany asked me when we sat down "Britt, do you really think she doesn't know who did this to her?" I asked.

"She wouldn't lie San" Brittany told me.

I just looked doubtful and Brittany rubbed my back "It was an eye for an eye" she suddenly blurted out.

"What?" I questioned looking at her.

"To get her to tell me about this, I told her you were gay" she admitted.

I just stared at her. Wide eyes and mouth open "Brittany...how could you!"

Brittany just stared back at me. Shocked and guilty.

"That was between us, I didn't want that midget to..."

And suddenly I'm cut off by my dad walking towards us. He completely ignores me and I sense he is mad at me for some reason. Maybe my mom wined him up again, or...Rachel said something to him in that room. The colour immediately drains from my face at the thought "Her arm is broken, so I'm going to have to cast it up" he told us. Then he looks at me and my heart stops when I see his look "I want you to go home" he said.

"What...why?" I stuttered nervously.

"I'll be home after my shift, we need to talk"

And he leaves me, absolutely terrified as I walked out. Brittany looked at me and I see the same expression, she knows a little about my parents, not the full details, but more then anyone does.

I'm so angry I send her a dirty look and continue to walk out. Stuffing my hands in my pockets and walking out. Now it decided to rain, and I had to walk. It was good it was raining though, because I could blame the big fat tear that rolled down my cheek; on the raindrops.

* * *

I sat up in my room for what felt like hours. My mother was yelling downstairs, probably over the phone because it was only me and her in the house. It seemed so lonely since my brother was kicked out. I should call him. He would know what to do.

But as soon as the idea came into my head, I heard a car pull up downstairs. My breathing becomes heavy against my chest and I tell myself not to panic, don't panic! But I'm not even thinking anymore. I'm just panicking.

I hear the key turn in the key hole and my mother's shouting quietens down. He walks in, I can hear his heavy footsteps and then their is whispering and then screaming. Suddenly I hear something crash.

I flinch. Curl up into myself and then I hear the same brick sounded footsteps come up.

_**Runaway love**_  
_**Runaway love**_

I sing softly and look at the window. Debating how long it will take me to open the window and climb out. If I have enough time or not. If he comes after me, what he would do. What he could do.

_**Runaway love**_  
_**Runaway love**_

I hear them coming closer. I run to my window and shake it violently. My hands are sweaty and they are slipping. The white handle had never seemed so hard to open before. I can hear my breathing become louder and then I remember. It's push not pull.

_**Runaway love**_  
_**Runaway love**_

I just about feel the wind hit my face when the door slammed open. I don't care. I was moving forward to jump out, I've done it before, so has my brother and my mother. But this time is different because he pounces after me and I feel strong hands around my waist and pulling me away.

_**Runaway love**_  
_**Runaway love**_

I tried to hold onto something. But he just threw me on the floor and told me to get up and come downstairs. I shakily get to my feet and run down. My mother has her head in her hands and I know then, they know about me. They know I'm-

"GAY!" he practically screams in my face. I cower backwards, until I'm against the table. I put my palms behind me as I lean back when he still invades my space and I'm nearly leaning across the table as he continues to spit words and insults at me.

Just when I thought it was over. He grabbed me by the hair and threw me against the kitchen drawer, there is pain in my back. Like when I used to push Berry or one of the other losers into the lockers. It was worse pain then that.

Through my cloudy eyes, I can see him screaming at me again. I can feel a hand smack down on me, his jacket slap down on me. He is hitting me and I'm sitting here taking it. My mother is watching him. She knows better then to do anything.

I just cry. Cry. I'm Santana Lopez, I don't do crying.

Now you know why.

It's proper fear.

Only really stuff deserve to be cried over in my world.

Like Brittany...and this.

To think, I tried to help Rachel and this is what she got me into.

* * *

Rachel was laying on her bed. Hiding from that horrible man downstairs. She let tears fall down her cheeks and she just needed to sing. Sing about this abuse. He just beat her and hit her, told her she was worthless and her own mother didn't want her. Well actually, it was the drugs that didn't want her. **  
**She thought about Santana. Why she had left just like that?

She knew a perfect song to sing, the verse especially.

_**Now little Lisa is only 9 years old**_

_**She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold**_

_**Why she's all alone and ain't never met her family**_

_**Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy**_

_**Part of her is missing and nobody will listen**_

_**Mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen**_

_**Bringing home men at different hours of the night**_

_**Starting with some laughs - usually ending in a fight**_

Suddenly the door reopened. He came in with food but not to eat. She really wanted to, but instead of feeding her. He used the boiling soup for something else.

She cried as she sang. It's not like he could hear her anyway over her screaming. Finally the soup was ran out and he was a mess. He smiled at her and walked out. It was then Rachel knew she needed to make her escape.

_**Sneaking in her room while her mama's knocked out**_

_**Trying to have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch'**_

_**She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her**_

_**Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her**_

_**Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own**_

_**Forced to think that hell is a place called home**_

_**Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack**_

_**She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back.**_

Rachel ran across the road. Her small ankle had felt twisted from that jump from her bedroom window and her arm was killing. The worst part was the burns making contact with the cold air. Her body just felt so painful, she just needed to run. Nowhere to run to, she just needed to run.

It was her house, and she was going to get it back somehow, but for now she just needed to run.

* * *

Santana just needed to run. This is what happened to her brother, he was beat and then kicked out. And she now found herself laying on the cold ground. Her clothes being thrown at the window with all her other stuff, when he was bout to throw her laptop, she knew she needed to run because he was aiming for her. No matter how bad it hurt, she needed to run, now!

And she picked herself up and she did.

And as she came onto the main roads, running just about as fast as her bruised body could take her, she felt herself crash into somebody else.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ Hey guys sorry it's been long but I needed a break, but I'm back now and all my other stories will be updated soon too. Hope you enjoy and ****review :)**

* * *

**Rachel POV**

When I look up I can barely see through the teardrops in my eyes. All I know is that I'm in even more pain since I've crashed into this person that is currently beneath me right now. I don't know how that happened. But one minute I'm on the cold road and next I'm pulled up onto this mystery person.

Then I look down and see dark angry eyes looking back at me and for one moment I jump just of shock and the next I feel a tanned hand pull my hair from the back and I let out a squeak as she switches our position.

"You ruined my life" she growled down at me. I stare up in shock and open my mouth to say something, but instead a tear rolls down into my mouth and it feels too dry in there to speak so I just lay there and wait for her to explain, which usually came after the yelling, or the crying with most girls.

"I tried to help you and you ruined my life" she slammed her hand down hard onto the pavement and suddenly my arm underneath her starts to really sting of pain "Ow!" I gasped trying to cluth it as best as I could.

"I didn't even hit you, yet" she said. That's when I notice she has a bruise on her head and another near her ear, it looked like a zipper had cut it. My eyes widened "What happened?" I asked. I knew Santana left the hospital, what if she was attacked on her way home?

"None of your business RuPaul!" she cried. A big fat tear rolling down her face. I sit up and gently push her off me and she surprisingly moves as she uses her palm to wipe away the tears before they could make their way down her cheeks. We sit there glaring until I realise-

BEEP!

"Move!" Santana growled as she shoved me out of the road with her. We sat on the pavement as we watched the car go. I was breathing heavily and so was she. I just watched the car skid off and sigh. I didn't know what to say to her, it was better if we just sat in silence. Or I could get up and continue running. But first I needed some answers.

"What're you doing?" Santana beat me to it. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want Santana knowing, and I wanted to know about her first "What are you doing here?" I shot back. I cover up my arms trying to stop the cold air breeze on my skin. I shivered , which was the wrong move to make.

Because her eyes travelled to my arms.

"God, what happened?" she gasped. No mocking laughter, no venom, something I did not expect. She sounded like she actually cared "Berry? What happened?"

I gulped "What about you?"

"I'll tell you, as soon as you answer me"

I shook my head "I don't trust you"

"Thanks" she bit sarcastically. I stared at her "Why would you think I did? After everything you've put me through? I don't know why I should trust you?"

"You're right, but I don't trust you either, and I never did, because I knew you would do this with your big mouth!" she screamed. I jumped back, what on earth was she on about? "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't play innocent with me, I know you told him, and now he turned all monster on me and I'm homeless because of you!" she continued to scream while her fists came flying towards me. I managed to dodge all of them but I say in shock "What? What happened? Who did this to you? You're homeless?"

She froze "Pretend you didn't hear that" she ordered. I shook my head "Santana?"

"I don't need your pity! It's all your fault, so YOU are gonna fix it!"

"How?" I asked with tears running streaming down my face.

"I don't mean..." she trailed off "Stop crying!"

I couldn't help the tears, I was very fragile at the moment. I was just sobbing openly. I was so confused, and in a lot of pain "I don't get what you're saying" I cried.

"You told him" she shifted closer to me "And look what happened" she still sounded angry but was speaking calmer. I sniffled and finally looked back up at her "I haven't told anyone anything, and I don't really need this right now...I've just..just-"

"Ran away?" she suggested. I looked at her in shock and nodded.

"Me too"

* * *

**Santana's POV**

We found a bench near the corner shop. It was brown and wooden. And the area was almost empty, so we didn't worry about getting attacked if any men saw two young girls sitting alone. I sat on one end, and Berry sat on the other. It was silent for some moments, when I just took everything that had happened in. My dad knowing I'm gay, my dad attacking me, my mom doing nothing, being kicked out of the house, running into Berry, getting angry with Berry, and then she told me she was running away and I told her I was to.

"Santana" Rachel finally broke me out of my thoughts. She shifted so she was facing me and I just side glanced her "What do you want Berry?" I didn't realise the harshness of my words until Rachel sighed sadly, but she recovered quickly and asked "Why are you running?"

I breathed out "Because of you"

"What did I do?" Oh god the tears were back now. I rolled my eyes and decided to change the subject because I really didn't want to hear Rachel cry about this. I sighed "What are you running from?"

Rachel looked towards where she had ran from "My own house, My own frickin' house" she spat angrily. I was surprised at the outburst and she deflated "I don't know why, I just got scared, I didn't want him to come back"

"Want who to come back?"

"No one" she lied miserably.

"You don't want to tell me?"

"You haven't told me what you're doing" she shot back.

"Fine" I turned my head around "I was kicked out"

"Of your house?"

"Yes, because he found out I was gay"

I could almost see the lightbulb go off in her head "Santana...I never-I swear-"

"Save it" I cut her off harshly "Now your turn"

Rachel sighed "I'm sorry I lied to you and Brittany, I know who the attacker was"

My eyes widened "He's not...living with you is he?"

"He did, and then he left, but then he came back and, started to do it again, and he is still there, so I ran away"

That...was a lot to take in.

We heard an owl howl in the distance and I realised it was getting late "What are we going to do?" my voice was hoarse and I was desperate to stop crying.

"We can sleep on the bench" Rachel shrugged beginning to lay down.

"No" I grabbed her arm and pulled her up, she hissed in pain but I continued "We're going to find somewhere to stay, I am not staying out here!"

"I'm going to get my house back" she stated, mainly to herself, but then she turned to me "And then we can go there, it's MY house, not his, I think we should call the police" she said.

"To arrest him?"

"And whoever did this to you"

"It was my dad" I told her.

"...Oh"

I shook my head and stood up "Who is going to phone them?"

"Do you have your phone?" she asked. Well that was easy.

"Uh.." I dug into my pocket and pulled out my phone "Yeah" I looked at her "But how can I snitch my dad in?"

"He attacked you" Rachel reminded me.

"I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a snitch" I tossed her my iphone and she looked sadly "Santana..."

"Don't Berry, just don't" I shake my head and take my seat back beside her. She sighed before she pressed emergency call and dialled in the number.

"Hello?...I need to report a attack"

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

When the police came, I had to make it up to them and Santana; that I was staying with my mother. If they found out I was living alone, where would I go. Santana was with me, she stood watching quietly. She was probably just trying to process everything. I looked away from her and watched the police arrest him. He looked so angry at me but he gave me a slight smirk and I tensed up, I would always have that picture in my mind.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my back "Berry? They want to know when your mom will be home?"

I looked at her confused and then noticed the other policeman was looking at me too. I must have missed what he said when I was watching the other man arrest _him. _Santana didn't move her hand which was nice. She didn't realise she starting rubbing my back for comfort. If she did, I know she would have stopped it. But I didn't want to distract her from her own thoughts. For her to be kicked out because of who she is, is going to take some time to take in.

"She'll be back tomorrow" I lied "She only left me because Santana was here with me" I put my arm back around Santana and she froze and looked at me. The policeman stared at us but then nodded "Okay" and told us some of the details that they will post through. I have to go give evidence tomorrow at the station. I couldn't go tonight. Because all I needed was rest and I couldn't think straight.

"See you tomorrow" I said. He nodded and walked out while I turned to Santana.

"What do you mean I'm staying with you?"

"Where else are you going to go?" I point out. I don't know how I'm suppose to keep I live alone from her but she needed somewhere to stay. I couldn't just leave her now I've got my house back, now I've got my house back I can give her somewhere to live. I won't have to be so alone in this house anymore.

"What about your mom? Does she know about him?" she asked me.

"No, that's what I told the police, she doesn't know" I stated.

"What is she going to think when she finds out I've moved in here?"

"She'll understand, and maybe she won't get home tomorrow"

"Why?"

"Because sometimes her trips take longer then planned"

"Oh" We just kind of stood there until I said "You can sleep in the guest room"

"Wait-my stuff" she said.

"You have your clothes and things?"

"No, they're outside my window" she told me quietly.

"Do you want to go get them?" I asked.

"No" she shook her head and started walking upstairs "I just need to get some sleep"

I watched after her. Was she too scared to get her things? Would her parents even leave her things out there or did they take them in? I thought about it before I followed her upstairs "Have you only got your Cheerio uniform to wear?" I asked looking at the red and white uniform.

"Yeah, it's lucky though, Coach would have killed me if I didn't have my uniform" Santana lightly chuckled.

"But what are you going to sleep in?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"I can lend you some clothes" I suggested reaching the top of the stairs. Santana spun around "Oh god" she gasped playfully.

"They aren't that bad" I told her grabbing her hand and running her across to my room. We got to my room and I walked over to my drawer "All your choice" I said showing her my clothes "Just the soft ones, those are pyjamas" I sad when she walked past to my drawer. She flicked through them and screwed her face up in disgust "Berry, I thought you said they weren't that bad" she sneered.

"They're cute!" I tried to convince her as I took out the ones with cute bears on "Come on! You can get some new ones tomorrow, just for one night" I told her as I handed her them. She shook her head "I'd rather sleep in nothing"

"Really?" I questioned.

She shrugged.

I picked out mine with stars on and smiled back at her "At least you're not wearing these"

"Actually..." she titled her head to the side "They're not that bad" she nodded.

"B-But nei-neither are they" I stuttered holding them close to my chest.

"But.." she made a face "They're not"

I muttered under my breath and she smirked "You're doing it on purpose!" I yelled.

"So, it's just for one night" she said holding out her hand.

I frowned "Santana" I whined.

"Rachel" she whined back.

I stomped my foot "Fine" and shoved them to her and took the light blue with bears ones "I look cuter in these anyway"

I walked her to the room and she smiled at me when she turned around "Thanks for this Berry"

I shrugged shyly "We're a team, we're a family"

She tapped my noise and held my chin "Stop pouting" she ordered playfully "You can have your precious stars back tomorrow"

The door closed in my face and I stood thinking for a moment. Making Santana Lopez my roommate was going to be the end of me.


End file.
